1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instruments and in particular to harmonicas and string instruments such as guitars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is a very talented musician who has played with some of the most prominent bands in the world. The present inventor plays both guitar and harmonica. Frequently during a concert, there is a need to immediately switch from playing the guitar to playing the harmonica. The harmonica is a small instrument and it is easily misplaced. Even if carried in a shirt or pants pocket, there is a significant delay in finding and the grasping the harmonica to play it. One alternative is to have the harmonica retained on a shoulder holder such as used by musician Bob Dylan, but this is unsightly and unattractive.
To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, there is no apparatus which provides a means to quickly locate and hold a harmonica to be immediately played after the same musician has temporarily stopped playing the guitar or other string instrument. There is a significant need for such an apparatus to facilitate the transition from playing a string instrument such as a guitar to playing a harmonica, and then back to playing the string instrument during a concert.